Tarian Bintang
by AngelRyeong9
Summary: Semua rekan-rekannya telah terpengaruh Mugen Tsukuyomi buatan Madara. Dan ia, dalam kukungan susano'o Sasuke, sejenak kembali ke masa lalu. Kenangan tentang tarian bintang. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. HeadCanon. Summary-edit.


Desclaimer _**Always**_Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

But this story is pure mine.

**WARNING : ****Manga Spoiler, HeadCanon, OOC(I hope not)**

Rated : T.

Based on Naruto Shippuuden manga chapters 678 until the last.

Tarian Bintang

©AngelRyeong9

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Dalam kukungan _susano'o_ milik Sasuke, ia terlindungi dari pancaran sinar bulan. Di luar sana, teman-temannya mungkin sudah terjebak dalam _Infinite Tsukuyomi,_ masuk ke dalam mimpi-mimpi indah yang akan sangat sulit mereka dapatkan di kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan walaupun ia tahu itu semua hanyalah kepalsuan, nyatanya ada sedikit pikiran egois dimana ia ingin juga mencecap perasaan bahagia itu walau sementara. Tapi ide untuk keluar dari _susano'o_ dan menjadi sukarelawan Madara sangatlah bodoh—dan ia sudah terlanjur mendapat julukan _kunoichi-berotak-encer_.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Lidahnya gatal untuk tidak bertanya walaupun ia tahu—Sasuke pun tahu bahwa ia tahu—jawabannya. Ia hanya mencoba mencari celah untuk menyangkal keadaan _abnormal_ ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Nada dingin pemuda itu kembali muncul. "Tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tentangnya _selalu _benar dan ia kembali termenung.

Terlintas wajah rekan-rekan seperjuangannya, orang tuanya dan kampung halamannya. Dari setiap sudut ingatannya tentang Konohagakure yang baik dan buruk, ada satu yang benar-benar spesial. Terekam dalam ingatannya dengan sangat jelas. Tepatnya di sisi luar _field-training _favorit tim-nya, ada padang rumput berbukit di sana. Dengan pohon _momiji -_nya yang selalu memukau di awal musim gugur. Dengan hamparan permadani hijau yang menggelitik kaki. Dengan lukisan langit dan tarian bintangnya.

.

.

_Hari itu adalah saat dimana mereka telah menyelesaikan misi dari Kirigakure, baru selesai merayakan _tanabata_ dan memutuskan untuk bersantai di bawah langit malam musim panas. Menikmati hamparan bintang-bintang yang entah mengapa selalu membentuk satu wajah tampan pencuri hatinya. Mungkin memang imajinasinya yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itulah yang terlihat dalam benaknya._

"_Waaaah! Aku tidak tahu ada tempat sehebat ini di Konoha! Kau hebat karena menemukan tempat bagus seperti ini Sakura-_chan_!"_

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan seruan super Naruto dan dibalas dengan sahutan super judes darinya. Ia benar-benar masih pemula saat itu, kekanakkan, mendewakan Sasuke dalam segi apapun tanpa mengenal pemuda itu._

Well_, jangan tanyakan dimana Kakashi kalau bukan duduk di atas pohon, membaca buku mesumnya. _

"_Sasuke-kun, kau masih ingat ilmu astronomi? Tata letak bintang, rasi bintang dan—"_

"_Kalian benar-benar mempelajarinya? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak hapal satupun dari nama-namanya!"_

_Dan ia kembali memukul kepala pria duren itu, berharap bisa menggeser sedikit otak yang tidak bisa diharapkan itu._

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya walaupun hanya satu?! Kau itu shinobi!" bentaknya, kemudian membekap kedua sisi wajah Naruto dan mengawahkannya ke atas langit. "Lihat, itu di sebelah sana!"_

_Naruto mengangguk ngeri. Masih dengan sebelah tangan menahan kepala Naruto, tangannya yang lain menunjuk ke langit, memberikan gambaran tentang garis-garis dari satu bintang ke bintang yang lain. _

"_Itu namanya rasi bintang Ly—"_

"_Lyra," sahut Sasuke. "Dengan bintang Vega yang menjadi bintang tercerahnya. Dan di seberangnya ada rasi bintang Aquila, dengan Altair yang menjadi legenda asal-muasal tanabata."_

_Kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu melirik Naruto dan menyeringai sinis. "Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tahu asal-muasal dibuat perayaan tanabata."_

"_A-Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?! Tentu saja aku tahu kalau yang itu!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, geram._

"_Kyaa! Sasuke-kun memang sangat cerdas dan hebat! Kau mampu mengingat segala hal dengan baik!" sergahnya heboh, kemudian menubruk Naruto—yang dengan tidak elitnya mencium tanah—untuk kembali menempeli Sasuke. "Tidak seperti seseorang berkepala kuning di sini."_

_Naruto menggerutu. "Hmmft...!"_

_Ia menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Naruto tapi kemudian mendongak menghadap langit dan tersenyum. "Kita harus lebih sering berada di tanah lapang seperti ini..."_

_Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi melempar sebuah gulungan dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke dengan sigap. "Bantulah Naruto untuk jadi sedikit lebih pintar," ujarnya kemudian._

_Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibir pemuda Uchiha itu juga tertarik membentuk kurva__._

.

.

'_Dingin?! Mengapa dunia lahar dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dunia es?!'_ pikirnya panik. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto, dimana Sasuke-_kun_?!" tanyanya setengah berseru.

Kakashi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pegunungan es dan salju dimana-mana. "Tempat ini... apa dia bergerak lagi?!"

"Naruto, teknik apa ini?!"

Kloning Naruto menyipitkan mata dan hanya bergumam, bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini sama seperti saat kita berpindah ke dunia lahar. Ini teknik musuh. Dia bisa merubah dunia dengan instan, dan ini nyata... seperti genjutsu," jelas Kakashi akhirnya.

"Apa mungkin dia hanya membawa kita ke dunia ini?"

Kloning Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Tubuh asliku juga ada di dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Kami terpisah."

"Uh... Dimana aku?" Ia menoleh, terkejut saat melihat Obito kembali tersadar. "Aku tidak... mati?" tanya Obito lagi.

"Aku yang mengobatimu," jawab Naruto. "Tapi..."

"Aku tahu..." gumam Obito. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Madara? Apa kau sudah mengalahkannya?"

"Tidak, situasinya berubah..." jawab Kakashi.

Naruto kembali bersuara. "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu tentang pertapa dan Kaguya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas kau belum mengalahkan musuhnya bukan? Karena itu... bawa aku ke sana. Kita bicara di jalan."

.

Mereka berlari menembus angin dan salju dingin yang membekukan dan berhenti saat menemukan posisi tubuh Naruto yang asli. Obito mengamati bagaimana Kaguya muncul dari setiap portal dimensi yang dibuat oleh dewa itu.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke bukan? Berarti dia mungkin dikirim ke suatu dimensi yang berbeda," ucap Obito. "Dia datang dari dimensi yang lain. Ini seperti kekuatan mataku."

"Apa kau bisa ke sana?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Ya, tapi itu membutuhkan chakra yang sangat banyak karena itu bukanlah dimensi milikku. Jika aku kehabisan chakra di sana, maka habislah. Chakra dari seorang kloning tentu tidak akan cukup."

_Begitu..._ pikir Sakura. _Lalu bagaimana dengan..._

"Bagaimana dengan chakra _byakugou_ milikku?" tanyanya kemudian. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke.

.

.

"_Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, lihat ini! Kyaa! Aku sangat bahagia walau sudah membacanya berkali-kali!" pekiknya senang. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan halaman majalah yang baru saja ia beli hanya karena _'Kecocokan Pasangan Menurut Rasi Bintang' _tertulis di _headline-_nya._

_Mereka kembali berkumpul di tanah lapang itu, kali ini tepat setelah seleksi kedua ujian chunnin selesai dilaksanakan dan Sasuke diam-diam keluar dari rumah sakit—diculik Naruto lebih tepatnya. _

"_Coba kita lihat, rasi bintangku adalah _Aries_ dan Sasuke-_kun_, rasi bintangmu _Leo_ bukan? Aku akan membacakannya; _Aries _dan _Leo, _ini kombinasi yang cocok. Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. __Ka__lian__ berdua berbagi kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan bersama sama__.__Hubungan ini dibuat dari surga!" Sakura nyaris histeris saat membacakannya._

"_Heeeh?! Kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini Sakura-_chan_?! Aku saja tidak yakin kalau surga menyayangi Sasuke!" gerutu Naruto. Bocah rubah ini sama sekali belum belajar dari pengalamannya babak belur oleh Sakura._

_Sasuke hanya mendecih dan membuang muka lalu bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Dengan senyum aneh—campuran antara geli dan senang—yang tidak diketahui Sakura dan Naruto._

.

.

"Naruto, Sakura, sentuh badanku agar kalian bisa melompat ke dimensi lain kapanpun!" titah Obito. Sakura dan Naruto bergegas mendekat.

"_Ha'i!_" jawabnya lantang.

Benar. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan terus berjuang bersama timnya. Untuk dunianya. Untuk teman-teman dan keluarganya. Untuk cintanya. Untuk waktu yang akan ia siapkan kelak di hamparan rumput berbukit, memandang gugusan bintang-bintang yang sampai sekarang pun masih sering membuat siluet wajah Sasuke. Tarian bintangnya.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Sebenarnya gak 'FIN' juga sih, kan mereka masih berjuang. Belum lagi adegan SasuSaku yang bikin kita nahan napas itu lho! Wkakak... Saya sengaja gak masukin bagian itu, karena jelas imajinasi para SSavers sudah sangat meliar karena hal itu. Hehehe

Yap, walau bukan tanggal 23 lagi, tetap harus ngucapin buat si ganteng Sasuke-kun, jangan tsundere lagi ya mas... #kicked

Emang sih yang ultah Sasuke, tapi gapapalah ya kalau saya yang _make a wish..._ boleh kan? Boleh kan? Hahaha. Yg pasti saya harap Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_ gak PHP-in kita lagi... Amin!

Banyak bacot nih, akhir kata, Happy BTCContest! Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014!

P.S: Butuh perjuangan buat publish ff ini :')

At Ryeowook's wardrobe

27072014

AngelRyeong9


End file.
